I Can Stand My Own Ground
by xoxrxexox
Summary: Bella isn't like the other girls in Forks. She isn't a size two, yet she still is beautiful. She fiesty and has built up a steel wall. Will Emmett be able to break them down? I don't know where I'm going with this. I just felt like writing. Bad summary.


Bella's Pov.

What sick and twisted fuck invented high school? Nothing is fun about a large group of horny teenage guys and even cattier girls. The people who sit there and say high school was the best part of their lives are lying through their pearly white teeth.

Today was my first day of hell as a junior.

"You survived two years Bella, congrats." I muttered sarcastically under my breath as I pulled up to school in my slightly rusted over Chevy truck.

Riding through the parking lot I noticed brand new cars and instantly knew that there were newcomers. My suspicions were proved right when I got out of my truck.

"Oh my god! Did you see the new kids?" someone said in a rather unpleasant and squeaky voice.

"Yes, did you see those muscles?" Seeing where this conversation was going- nowhere- I decided to tune them out, walking to my new assigned locker in the upperclassmen wing. Thank goodness they sent all the papers without lockers, combinations and schedule in the mail instead of having us stand in a line in the auditorium like last year. Forks High may not be that big, but to wait, standing in a line for one hour was definitely not on my top five list of better events.

But I digress.

After fiddling with this locker for a decent amount of time I discovered or came to the abrupt conclusion that, it was jammed.

"Great. Just great." I sighed with exasperation, leaning my head on the locker. Huffing, I picked up my bag that I momentarily placed on the floor and walked to the main office. Mrs. Cooper was talking to a group of my peers. Probably the new kids. I leaned against the wall taking a quick peak of the newbies, but I could only see their back and shrugged. I would see them eventually. Nothing or no one is known in this school.

I looked down at my shoes, noticing a small speck on my black and white converse. I twiddled the thumbs from boredom and finally after painful, seemingly endless five minutes they were over. At least I thought they were. I kept my head down furrowing my eyebrows. Trying to concentrate. I heard the shuffling of feet which solidified my earlier belief. For some reason I felt like someone was looking at me. But not daring to meet the person in the eyes I waited until I felt the feeling go away. I heard them walk by me and then I looked up to the front desk. I walked over there.

"Hi, Mrs. Cooper. My locker is jammed. Is it possible that I can get another one?"

"Well, let's see." She took a while to look up something. Poor lady, I think she forgot her glasses. I can see her straining her eyes. Then she had a frustrated look on her face. She mustn't know how to work the computer well. I feel bad for her. In her day, life was simpler. No complex gadgets. And now I'm starting to sound like my grandmother. "I'm sorry sweetie, there isn't any available." This is fucking ridiculous. Just my damn luck.

"There has to be-"

"She can share mine. I can't seem to find my locker. We could help each other out." The tiny brunette with green eyes said shrugging.

"That would be fine Alice." I nodded and said bye to Mrs. Cooper, walking with short stuff after thanking her.

"What's the locker number?" I asked her as we walked through the hallway.

"Umm," she looked at her paper. "326." I nodded my head showing her that I acknowledge what she said. The walk was filled with an awkward silence. Like a dark looming cloud was threatening to strike us down with lightening if we uttered a single word. But of course I being me didn't do as told.

"My name is Bella." I said in a lousy attempt to get rid of the dark cloud.

"Alice, but you already knew that." I nodded in agreement,

"It's only a matter of time before everyone does. Small town." I shrugged. "That's how I also know that you're new. I don't know where you're from though?" I might as well be friendly. She doesn't seem like the type, but if I want to share a locker with her, I'd rather not have my textbook vandalized.

"Alaska. I'm from Alaska." I stopped in front of our locker.

"There we are." She opens the locker. "And it works! Thank you baby Jesus!" I exclaimed, looking up into the awful linoleum ceiling. I stopped when I heard Alice giggling. "Sorry, but my luck today has been crappy." I told her smiling. She just shrugged at me still giggling. "What's your first class? I could show you the way if it's nearby."

"Err, Mr. Jansen, World History."

"Me too." I smiled just as the bell rang. I jerked my head softly towards the way to his classroom. "C'mon." We entered the classroom before the bell rang again and sat down in the back. Then I saw her and her cronies. Lauren. I've hated her since kindergarten when she started picking on me. Little did she know that I pick back.

She walked over to us and I smelled her rather…. Unlovely stench. She turned her side to me so that she was only facing Alice.

"Hi, I'm Lauren." she said in a fake overly-friendly voice.

"Alice." she replied in an extremely bored tone. She most definitely wasn't enthused.

"I was wondering… What such a pretty girl like myself is doing with someone like her." she spoke with great disgust as she pointed at me. How rude.

"Well, if you must ask. I'm sitting and would've been having a decent if not great conversation if you hadn't come along. Is that a problem?" Her voice sharp with anger. Lauren looked shocked that she wasn't on her side.

"And didn't Mrs. Mallory ever tell you that it's impolite to point?" I said smirking at her. Alice was definitely alright in my book.

Lauren jutted out her chin and turned around, walking to the desks across the room; her lackeys following behind. I rolled my eyes. It's a shame. Half of those girls would be decent if they weren't under her clutch.

"What's her problem?" Alice asked.

"Me. She doesn't like me. Never has." I shrugged. It's been like that forever.

Mr. Jansen came in as soon as the bell rang, closing the door behind him. He handed the class his syllabus and class rules. Blah blah blah. I discovered that Alice and I had every class together which was cool. She even asked me if I would sit with her and her family for lunch, which I hesitantly agreed to after she used the "face," I couldn't say no.

Lunch came soon after. Talking to Alice seemed to help the go by. She came here with her family and family friends. Apparently their parents were inseparable and moved here for a change. I guess it helps since she doesn't have to leave her boyfriend in Alaska.

I learned that she loved fashion and shopping. Also that she didn't approve of my outfit of simple jeans and a graphic tee. Too plain I think she said. She wasn't like the other skinny bimbos who didn't like the fact that I myself wasn't skinny. I know damn well that I'm a little ways to go until I'm paper thin. Alice truthfully didn't seem to care about my size, for that I'm glad. I just hoped that her family wouldn't mind either. I know that I can seem confident but that's just a wall I built to put up with Lauren's constant battering rams.

We grabbed our lunch in line and paid. Alice was sweeping the lunch tables- I'm guessing to look for her family. I just stood next to her awkwardly until she found them. She then proceeded to "drag" me over to a table with three other people. Three beautiful people. Great. Like I needed another blow to my already low self-esteem.

She introduced us.

The one that really got my attention was her brother Emmett. He was burly with short, curly jet black hair. His eyes were green like Alice. He had dimples that came out while he talked. They came out more when he smiled. Those things were like panty-dropping weapons that could make any girl swoon.

Her other brother was Edward. Unlike Alice and Emmett, his hair was a bronze color that was in what looked to be a permanent state of disarray. He had the trademark green Cullen eyes. He wasn't as big as Emmett, more lean, like a soccer player instead of Emmett's football player physique. I can't but help notice how I'm comparing him to Emmett.

Rosalie was Alice's friend. I think her last name was Hale. She's a beautiful blonde with blue eyes. A real knockout. Any guys wet dream. I felt my self-esteem lower even more just looking at her.

Last but not least was Jasper, Rosalie's brother I presume and Alice's boyfriend. He was quiet attractive with a darker honey blonde and blue eyes. He was bigger than Edward but not by much.

Edward wrapped his arms around Rosalie and Jasper who was sitting across from them pulled Alice into his lap. I smiled at them and sat down next to Emmett who was sitting on the right of Jasper. They all seemed so happy with each other.

Happy... My smile faded. I could never have their kind of happiness. Love. I noticed Emmett was alone too. I wondered if he had to leave a girlfriend behind. I'd like to help him, help each other and fix our loneliness. But guys like him, they'd rather go for a girl that's thin, not someone who's a size ten with wide hips. I sighed longingly, not for my size- I love my curves, just not what others think about them.

"Bella? Bella?" Emmett's voice snapped me out of my inner monologue.

"Yeah?"

"Is there anything to do around here?" I laughed at how ridiculous the question was.

"Um, not really. There's a dinner and a drive-in, but other than that you'll have to go to Port Angeles or Seattle. It's a small town." I shrugged. It gets kind of boring, especially if you moved here from practically anywhere else. I can't say that I won't jump any opportunity to get out and explore something new. I started to eat my pizza, the only thing that was half decent on the menu.

Sitting with them was nice. There was constant chatting that didn't seem forced. It was a natural. I learned that they've known each other since they were babies and that their parents were hoping they would get together. Also that Emmett here was the lighthearted and never had a serious relationship.

Of course all good things have to end. I smelled her before I saw her this time. Obviously she thought she needed more Ole' de Skank. My nostrils flared again as the god awful stench burned my nose.

"Hi! I just wanted to welcome you guys to Fork." her whiney voice and her smacking of gum assaulted my ears. Everyone just nodded and tried to continue with their business. She stood there awkwardly with her followers, trying to figure out what to say next until she noticed me sitting. "What is she doing here?" she turned to me. "Eating a whole cow?" she smirked.

"Firstly, this is a pizza, not a hamburger. Secondly, that's what you do at lunch. Eat. But you wouldn't know anything about that would you? And thirdly, at least I'm not harassing people who obviously don't want to talk to you!" I stood up and threw away my trash. "I just lost my appetite."

"I could think of something else that you could lose." she muttered haughtily.

"Well, I know what you need to gain. A personality and a heart. Maybe some 'womanly features." indicating her lack of a chest and curves. I heard a few snickers from behind me. Lauren jutted out her chin and crossed her arms over her chest, causing her to pull down her V-neck tee so you could see some tissue sticking out.

"I have womanly features."

"Yeah because having to treat your chest for a cold is womanly." I declared, pointing at her chest. She looked confused until her eyes bugged out in realization that I had pointed out that she stuffed her bra.

"I uh. It's not…" She stuttered before quickly walking out of the café with her lackeys close behind her. I heard the snickers to into laughter as they watched her leave. I sighed looking down, grabbing my belonging.

"I'm- uh, going to class. The bells about to ring." I turned around but then quickly remembered something and turned back around. "Oh, Alice?"

"Yeah?"

"Mr. Banner's class is down the hall, five doors down on the left." I walked out of the cafeteria, my head down as I stared at my converse yet again.

Yup, welcome to hell.

Emmett's Pov.

When Alice brought Bella over I immediately remembered her from this morning. Bella was my kind of girl. I thought she was beautiful the moment I laid eyes on her. She was different and I liked it, maybe more than I should. She had curves with nice... features. She wasn't paper thin and she actually eats. I've seen the rest of the small Forks population, the female part at least, and they are free of "womanly features", as Bella told Lauren.

Lauren. The stick. The stick who dared to say that Bella needed to lose weight. Bella was perfect the way she is, the size she is. Whatever that may be. She was proportioned and had wide hips that gave her an hour glass figure. She may not be thin but she sure as hell was not fat. She was just thicker.

Her personality was addictive. She was smart laidback and witty. She didn't seem to care for the material things or shopping like Alice and Rosalie. She seemed fun to be around with and strong. She stood up for herself remarkably well considering the circumstance. I wanted to help her, to say something but she was fine, coming back with her own remarks. But as I watched her walk away I can't help but feel that it still hurt her. Her mood turned sour. I can't help but imagine how long she's had to endure the stick's comments.

Luckily, I had Mr. Banner as well. I could cheer her up. Or try. The bell rang shortly after her departure. I threw out my trash on the way out with Alice in tow. I followed Bella's previous directions and made it there fairly quick. I saw Bella sitting at a desk in the back, looking down while she played with her thumbs. A possible quirky habit. She seemed bored and sad.

"Hey Bella." I said, sitting down next to her.

"Hi." she said nodding, staring at her fingers.

"Bella..." she shook her head. Sighing in frustration, the bell rang. Mr. Banner seemed like an extremely… interesting teacher, to say the least. If Bella wouldn't talk to me, I would write and hope for a reply. I grabbed a piece of paper:

_So what's up with the stick figure?_I slipped her the paper and waited. I heard her sigh and the soft sound of a pencil rubbing against the paper as she wrote.

_She's never liked me because I'm_not _a stick figure._

_Who said you had to be? So you can stuff your bra too? I think she's delusional._

_Yeah. In a world where everyone is as thin as a piece of paper. She's like the Spanish King who only liked eighteen inch waists._

_I don't find that attractive._She stared at it for a while. A small smile gracing her face.

_Yeah, me neither. I like the way I am…just… never mind. Sorry that I'm unleashing my baggage onto you__L_

_No, no it's cool. J Glad to help you unleash it. Besides, it's not like you talking about…the…thing._

_The thing?_

_You know…the curse… Mother Nature._She laughed. I can't believe I wrote that. At least my inability to talk about… periods amuse her. I have no idea how I passed health class these past years. All I know is that I was horrified.

_I wouldn't do that._The rest of the class went by quickly as did the rest of the day. We had all the same classes after lunch. She's a really cool girl. She showed me to my classes, guiding me through hell she said.

If anything, I'm liking my tour guide through hell.


End file.
